This invention relates generally to a horse control or communication device such as a bridle bit or bitless bridle (hackamore).
Bridles are placed on a horse""s head and used by a rider to control a horse""s movements or otherwise communicate commands to the horse. Generally speaking, a bridle includes the reins, bit, curb strap, nose band, and headstall, although the selection of the components that make up a particular bridle depends on several factors, including, for example, the sensitivity of the horse""s mouth, the level of the horse""s training, and the experience of the rider. Control or communication is achieved by pulling on the reins, which thereby transmit control pressure to various parts of the horse""s head through the bit, curb strap, nose band and/or headstall, depending on the type of bridle used.
Bridle bits and hackamores are the control or communication elements of bridles through which control or communication pressure is transmitted to the desired portions of a horse""s head. Such bits and hackamores are of many different types and are produced in numerous shapes and sizes. Most bridle bits and hackamores have certain common components, however. These common components typically include a pair of cheek pieces with rein rings for attaching the reins, and other rings for separate attachment of a curb strap or chain (hereinafter collectively referred to as a xe2x80x9ccurb strapxe2x80x9d), nose band, and headstall. In a bridle bit, the cheek pieces would, in addition, include means, such as cheek rings, for either fixedly or slidably attaching the opposite ends of a mouthpiece to the cheek pieces. Thus, by tightening the reins, the rider transmits control or communication pressure to the desired pressure points of the horse""s head through the cheek pieces and their connected components. In the case of a bridle bit, the cheek pieces may transmit control pressure through the mouthpiece, curb strap and nose band to the horse""s mouth, curb and nose, respectively. In the case of a hackamore, no mouth pressure is applied because of the absence of a mouthpiece. In addition, in either case poll pressure may be applied to the top of the horse""s head through the head stall.
The basic principles for controlling a horse are generally the same for all types of bridles. Horses have a tendency to resist heavy steady pressure of the reins and generally respond more favorably to light intermittent pressure. For example, if a rider is signaling the horse to come to a halt by applying heavy pressure on the reins, the horse may ignore or try to resist the command. Thus, communicating effectively with a horse ideally requires different gradations of rein tension transferred predictably, simultaneously, and evenly to the multiple pressure points on the horse""s head.
A major problem with existing bridle bits and hackamores is that their nose bands and curb straps do not necessarily apply predictable, simultaneous and even pressures to their respective pressure points on a horse""s head when the reins are tightened because the nose band and curb strap operate independently of one another. This independent action results from the nose band and curb strap being separately affixed at their opposite ends to purchase portions of the cheek pieces. Also, because of their separate attachment to the cheek pieces, the nose band and curb strap may fit differently on the horse""s head. Consequently, when the reins are tightened, the nose band may apply pressure before the curb strap, or more pressure than the curb strap, or vice versa, giving the horse confusing signals. Also, an undesirably high pressure may need to be applied by either the nose band or curb strap before the other applies any pressure because of the independent action and fit of these elements on the horse""s head. The unpredictable, uneven, and independent application of pressure to the pressure points of a horse""s head by the nose band and curb strap of existing combination bridle bits and hackamores unduly complicates control of and communication with the horse. For example, causing a horse to break at the poll, or come into the bridle, can be difficult with existing combination bits and hackamores.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for new and improved bridle bits and hackamores that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention seeks to overcome the foregoing problems of prior bridle bits and hackamores by providing an improved control or communication device for horses that may be applied to various types of bridle bits and hackamores, especially those of the combination type. More specifically, the present invention includes an improved combination bridle bit or hackamore that seeks to improve communication with and control of a horse by providing means for applying at least curb pressure and nose pressure simultaneously, evenly, consistently, and in a controlled manner when the reins of the bridle are tightened.
Moreover, important objects and advantages of the present invention are that it provides a combination bit or hackamore that can be easily adjusted to fit any horse, and that is self-adjusting when fitted on a given horse. These features facilitate control of a horse to break at the poll or come into the bridle.
In its broad aspects, the invention accomplishes these objectives and provides these advantages in a bridle bit or hackamore that includes a curb strap and nose band that are interconnected to form a continuous loop. The nose band-curb strap loop is slidably connected to a pair of cheek pieces in a manner such that when the reins of the bridle are tightened, simultaneous, even and predictable pressures are applied to the curb and nose of the horse. The loop is preferably adjustable so that the curb strap and nose band portions can be properly fitted to the head of a particular horse. When thus fitted, the nose band and curb strap become self-adjusting, ensuring the application of not only simultaneous, but also even, predictable and repeatable pressures to the curb and nose of the horse""s head. Moreover, these pressures are proportional to the amount of tension applied to the reins, so that, if desired, nose and curb pressure can be precisely controlled;and increased gradually, if desired.
The invention is adaptable to combination bridle bits, hackamores and cheek pieces of many different styles. When a bridle bit or hackamore incorporating the invention is combined with a head stall, the invention enhances the application of simultaneous curb, nose and poll pressure to the horse""s head. Furthermore, when the invention is incorporated in a bridle bit combined with a head stall, rein tension will apply simultaneous pressure at four pressure points, the mouth, nose, curb and poll of the horse""s head.
In one illustrated embodiment of the invention, a bridle bit includes a pair of cheek pieces, each with a cheek ring and a shank extending downwardly from the cheek ring and terminating at its lower end at a rein ring. A purchase extends upwardly from the cheek ring and terminates in a headstall ring. An interconnected nose band and curb strap form a loop that slidably extends through a lower slide ring and upper slide ring of each purchase. The curb strap portion of the loop is adjustable, so as to adjust the size of the loop and thus the fit of both the curb strap and nose band on a horse. An adjustable headstall strap may be connected to each headstall ring to extend over a horse""s poll. A mouthpiece is slidably connected at its opposite ends to the cheek rings of the cheek pieces. A protruding stop on the forward portion of each cheek ring limits sliding movement of the mouthpiece on the cheek rings when such rings are rotated through tightening of the reins of a connected bridle. Thus, when a bridle including such bit is installed on a horse and the reins are tightened, controlled pressure is applied simultaneously through the cheek rings and connected mouthpiece, nose band, curb strap and headstall strap to the four corresponding pressure points of the horse""s head. The nose band and curb strap loop, and its slidable connection to the purchases of the cheek pieces, provide for an even and simultaneous application of pressure to the horse""s curb and nose, while at the same time control pressure is applied to the horse""s mouth and poll.
According to another embodiment, a control device for a horse comprises a pair of cheek pieces each including a rein ring connected to a lower portion of the piece and a headstall ring connected to an upper portion of the piece. An interconnected nose band and curb strap form a continuous loop that is slidably connected to each cheek piece. A lower strap portion adapted to connect to a tie down is connected at each end to the continuous loop.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, as well as additional embodiments thereof, are described further in the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.